1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a method and an electric device for taking a panoramic photograph.
2. Description of Related Art
A panoramic photograph is an image with wide fields of view. Typically, a panoramic photograph is made by capturing multiple images first. The images are captured by panning a camera at regular angles such that the images are partially overlapped. Features of each of the images are extracted, and some points distributed at different images are matched by comparing the features. After finding the matched points, these images are stitched together to generate a panoramic photograph. A significant step when taking a panoramic photograph is to align images. If the images are not aligned appropriately, the panoramic photograph may not be continuous, or cannot be made at all.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a concept to take a panoramic photograph. As shown in FIG. 1, to take a panoramic photograph 110, a user needs to pan the camera 101 to capture an image of field 111, then pan the camera 101 to capture an image of field 112, such that the two captured image are partially overlapped. However, how to pan the camera 101 appropriately needs some photographic skills. Therefore, how to help a user to take a panoramic photograph is an issue in the art.